bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:.Seshat.
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Tōshirō Hitsugaya page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 23:48, 11 March 2011 Hello Hello, Im Salubri a long time Bureaucrat & Admin on this wiki. I have done alot of coding and was the one to create the main page here and character templates, Kidō page, Zanpakutō page among others. I have had some looks into D. Gray Man before, find it to be a good series and all but I havent gotten into it as much as I would like. Im not sure the extent of what you need help with but I may be able to help. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:24, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Well yea I mean you can ask and hopefully I can help. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Zaraki trivia issues Yeah, I'll talk to him.-- Unsigned comments Hello. I saw your post on Godisme's talk page. All you need to do is add to a post, and simply write the name of the user in the space provided. Let me know if you need anything else. More information can be found here Thanks, 04:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I see Jirachiwish already helped you. Let me know if you need help with anything else.-- Re:Question... There are a few ways to do bots. You can actually do them using the MediaWiki software that makes up Wikia. Mine is run through Autowikibrowser, a downloadable program that allows you to log in to an account and run different tasks. My bot account also has some custom javascript in its personal js file to allow it to archive the chat.-- Re:Sorry... It does not always happen but you can try to and tell them about what has been happening.-- Re:Issue with the Undo Action. I have not had any problems myself. Are you using source or visual mode? If you are in visual, there is your problem. The visual editor is known to do things like that. Switch to source and you should be fine. If you are using the source mode, that sounds like a bug. would likely be the way to solve that issue.-- :Hmmm, not sure then. Contacting wikia will likely lead to the quickest solution. Bug reports come back pretty fast.-- Thanks I appreciate the fact you let me know what a bot is. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 03:24, March 4, 2012 (UTC)